Crystopher 'Cracie' Grace
Best known in his summon form, Cracie is a black clad bird-esque male. Though little is known about him Cracie is only close with a select few and sticks close to his master. Being locked away in the body of a Raven for hundreds of years has turned a once bright male into a twisted male with a warped view of the world. Passed down through the firstborn males of the Darkhart family, only the great grandfather knows how Cracie came to be. Talents and Skills *Cracie himself is extremely obediant, This being due to the master-summon relationship he has with all he meets. * He is able to manipulate the wind and air around him but only in small amounts while his master has a hold on him, At best he can make it difficult for someone to breathe for a short second and can boost himself up to taller surfaces. * He is extremely observant, Often taking to the shadows to watch those around him. Because of this he knows far more than he would let anyone believe. * He is able to shift between bird and human, however this is again limited due to his summon state. * He is an extremely agile fighter, Having a high stamina range and a thirst for death and blood. * He is extremely flexible. Weapons Columbus Columbus is a large and extremely sharp Scythe that Cracie carries around on his back. He is also often seen using it as a perch. Columbus is a weapon that Cracie has formed purely from magic and can only use it when given permission by his master. Other than this he is relatively weaponless. Torn & Tymber Torn and Tymber, arguably not you average weapons are a set of claws that Cracie wears at all times.If used correctly they can create large deep gashes and can cut through most materials. Again this is part of the magical abilities that Cracie has harnessed over the years. Combat Skills and Abilities *He is extremely merciless when it comes to his attacks, Never backing down from a fight. * He is able to bend the wind in order to make it work in his advantage, making him slightly faster and more nimble then the average human. * With the command of his master he can also bend the little magical abilities he has to use weapons. * He has an extremely high stamina gauge. * He has a taste for bloodshed, This meaning that once he strikes a hit it is unlikely he will leave the fight unfinished. * He is extremely flexible and lightweight. Education and Intelligence Background When living his human life, Crystopher was raised deep in the forests of Nordheim amongst a tribe of Druids. Due to his living style he was taught all he knows by the tribesmen and was able to read and write at a very young age as well as understand the druids own language and scriptures. He is far more knowlegable on the history of Nordheim and the druid people rather than common knowledge. After becoming Cracie he was taught more of the oceans and geography as well as how to master the slither of magical abilities he was given. He also learnt much about the pirate code and the ways of travellers and pirates as well as most of his fighting abilities. Goals Cracies personal goal is to serve and protect his master, This only being because that is all he knows. However deep down Crystopher wishes to be set free but knows no man is noble enough to take the price for it. Either way he wishes to remain by the side of Nimwae. Personality Cracie is an extremely twisted individual, having a warped view on the world due to spending his life as a captive underneath Warlocks with the powers of dark magic. He is extremely creepy and gives off a much darker vibe than his human form ever would have. A lot of the males mannerisim's are similar to that of a bird due to being trapped in the form of a Raven. He will often perch upon objects rather than sit, as well as twitching and tilting his head to one side as he speaks. He very rarely shows affection if at all to anyone, the exceptions being Kronos and Nimwae. He is also prone to speaking in long and languid sentances as well as using a mocking or teasing tone especially towards those he dislikes. Due to his bird form he is also protective over his stuff and anything else he deems to be his own, donning it with the phrase; "What is mine is mine and what is yours is also mine." Weaknesses * Though he is a mgcial summon he is extremely weak, Due to his master having a cap on his abilities. * He is extremely frightened of any type of feline creature, Fleeing and screeching at the sight of them. * Nimwae, He would give his life for her. * His master, Without his command or permission Cracie is pretty much harmless. * He is easily stunned by loud noises and sudden movements. * He cannot swim, If he gets even the slightest bit wet he goes into a panicked state. Beliefs Cracie himself holds no personal beliefs other than obeying the word of his master. In a way whoever plays the role of a master with him will be looked at as a god-like figure. Cracie is also drawn to the lore of the Trickster god however does not know enough of it to be called a follower, more of a keen interest. Crystopher was a firm follower of Druid beliefs, Part of a gathering of people that believed in the healing of the land and that peace was the ultimate resolve to war. Appearance In his human-bird hybrid form Cracie has piercing red eyes that watch the area around him at all times. He has deathly pale white skin with black markings on his chin and up his hands making it appear like his hands themselves have been dipped in black liquid. He has jet black hair that is half shaven and falls to one side and is most often seen in completely black clothing usually leather and such. He has fur like feathers upon his shoulders though these are part of his clothing not his bird form. He also carries his weapons on him at all times, This being his scythe which he wears upon his back or is using as a perch and his claws which he wears on his hands at all times. He has piercings up his pointed ears as well as a chain connecting a nose ring to said ear piercings and anti-eyebrow piercings. Cracie is also often seen in a bird form upon Kronos' shoulder, Having jet black feathers and deep red eyes. Crystopher prior to becoming Cracie was relatively average for a 15 year old. Having fluffy black hair that shadowed over his baby blue eyes. He had pale peachy skin and was most often seen wearing tunics and cloaks for camoflauge in the forests. Background Before he was Cracie, Crystopher lived a relatively normal life. Being born into a loving pair of Druid followers. He was raised in the woods and was taught to love the earth and all it has to offer, Making him a kind hearted and nurturing child. He would often spend many days just following the rivers. Crystophers life dramatically changed when he came across a young girl named Nimawe. She was originally sent by Kronos' grandfather to pick up the young boy for unknown reasons. the two shared an instant connection and spent the day together in the forests, eventually falling asleep beside the river. While sleeping soundly the two were returned to Nimwae's fathers ship. Crystopher was taken as a prisoner, the intention for the male was to turn him into a magical summon at the captains disposal. The captain promised Nimwae he would be released when he had taken what he needed, not telling the female of his true intentions. Crystopher was locked away for three days, Having intense amounts of dark magic pumped into him using a ritual only known to the Darkharts. When completed Crystopher became Cracie, forced into the form of a bird. After telling Nimwae that Crystopher had been returned to land, The captain proceeded to use him for his magical bidding. it was only later on that Nimwae discovered that the bird was Crystopher. Disgusted with her fathers words she learned of what had happened to the boy and demanded he be released or passed over but her words fell on deaf ears. The girl spent as much time as she could with the summon and held him dear to her until The captain passed away from battle wounds, Refusing to set the bird free once again he passed him over to Draco, his son. (Kronos's Father). Cracie was passed down through the first sons of the Darkhart family and was separated from Nimwae when she took to the forests of Nordheim. The two were reunited upon Septimo, though rocky at first Cracie was able to remember her as a friendly figure and sticks extremely close to her.Category:Characters